


Pictures of a Relationship

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bonding, De-aging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ponn Farr, Pre-Slash, Slash, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or: 7 times Spock and Bones were surprised at one another and 1 time they shocked the hell out of everybody else</p><p>Snippets of life on the Enterprise, Bones and Spock, from colleagues to friends to more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published at the st_xi_kink_meme over at delicious.com for this prompt:  
> _Anon wants Spock/Bones fic: 5 (or whatever) times Spock and/or Bones surprised one another and 1 time they shocked the hell out of everybody else. Can be romance or slash (yay!) or humor or crack or... something. Aaannnd go!_  
> I cleaned it up a little before posting it here. Betaed by infiniterider, thanks a lot, Michelle!  
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine, especially since English is not my native language.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I own nothing, all Star Trek belongs to people way more important than me. This is a work of fiction, no offense is intended.
> 
> Can also be found at my journal (in 2 parts): http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/959.html
> 
> Rated Mature for a couple of swear words and some non-explicit slash.

**   
Pictures of a Relationship   
**

**   
or   
**

**   
7 times Spock and Bones were surprised at one another and 1 time they shocked the hell out of everybody else   
**

 

**   
1\. Friendship   
**

**1a) Spock**

Spock is no stranger to resentment. During his childhood he was outcast because of his human blood, on Earth because of his Vulcan heritage. So it is not surprising that in the 4.3 months since the start of the Enterprise’s five-year mission he has encountered 7 civilisations who showed hostility towards him, from disparaging comments to drawn weapons. The Captain usually manages to dissolve the situation, using his quick thinking, diplomatic abilities, and quite remarkable ability to charm members of any species or gender.

But not this time. The Ghe’heras’ leader seems to be under the impressions that Spock is the reincarnation of a fearful demon who must be killed, and before the situation deteriorates further, Spock requests to be allowed to return to the ship.

He walks along the hallways towards mess hall. The planet’s air has proven too dry and irritating for his throat and a cup of chamomile tea will soothe it. In the mess he encounters the Doctor who professes his surprise at seeing Spock aboard the ship. Spock tells Dr. McCoy about the Ghe’heras’ hostility. The Doctor’s mouth is wide open and Spock waits patiently for the predictable comments about Vulcan blood and physiology. They do come, but lack their usual heat. Instead the Doctor procures his own cup of tea and the Captain’s chess board. Spock is surprised, but agrees to play. They spend the time until the away team’s return drinking tea and playing chess, their silence quite peaceful.

Spock wins every time, of course, but the “green-blooded hobgoblin” uttered by the defeated Doctor somehow does not seem to be hostile at all.

 

**1b) Bones**

Leonard can’t remember ever being this angry. How could she? The one time he gets shore leave on Earth and was looking forward to spending some time with his baby girl, the ex-wife decides that “maybe you shouldn’t come over this time”. He tried arguing and yelling and even, to his shame, pleading, but the woman wasn’t to be moved. Goddammit.

Now he’s sitting there, in this hole of a bar at the ass end of the world, staring into his drink like it can tell him what to do. He’s angry and furious and jealous and sad, fist clenched and shaking with rage. The other patrons steer clear from him and the bartender is watching him warily.

He drinks, one glass after the other, until the bartender cuts him off. Then he sits some more and stares moodily at the many empty glasses. Jim finds him, at some time in the night, pulls him up and leads him outside, helps him get into the car and closes his door for him. Next to Jim sits Spock, and Leonard tenses. He’s so not in the mood for Vulcan scorn tonight. But Spock just watches him and then turns to ask Jim a silent question. Bones hears his friend answer and closes his eyes, embarrassed.

Jim takes him to his own hotel room and lends Leonard his bed, helps him to the toilet and back and gives him some water. He tucks the blankets carefully around Leonard and holds his hand when Leonard starts to cry. Spock’s still around, somewhere, but Leonard doesn’t see him or hear him and can pretend the Vulcan’s not there.

The next morning, after he treats the hangover from hell, he finds Jim left him a note saying Spock and he were at the zoo if he’d like to join them. Bones doesn’t, not really, just wants to mope around some more, but he appreciates the sentiment. Jim’s a good kid.

With the vague notion of calling his cousin he sits down at the hotel’s console. Several increasingly urgent messages wait for him. Later Jim denies any involvement and Leonard believes him. He still doesn’t know how Spock managed it, but somehow the ex-wife got a short-notice assignment to New Vulcan. She desperately needs a babysitter, and Leonard’s delighted at having two whole weeks with his baby girl.

**   
  
**

**   
  
**

**   
2\. Transformations   
**

**2a) Bones**

Leonard doesn’t remember much of his time as a cat. He remembers running and hiding because everything seemed so big and loud and scary. He remembers Cupcake and Sulu trying to catch him, feeling vicious pleasure at their pained screams after he used his claws. He remembers the indignity when Jim grabbed him and dangled him by his neck. He remembers feeling small and scared and alone ‘cause no one seemed to get it when he complained and thought it perfectly okay to manhandle him.

And then he remembers Spock. Spock who strode in and sent Cupcake and Sulu to sickbay and told Jim to put him down, and sat down to wait until he was ready to come out of from his hiding place. Who touched him and calmed him and allowed him to ride on his shoulders. Who glared at everybody that got too close and pointed out that Leonard’s hissing meant that he didn’t want to be pet, dammit. Spock told Jim to leave him alone whenever the idiot wanted to touch his belly and stopped Keenser trying to eat him.

Spock allowed him to sleep in the Vulcan’s wonderfully warm quarters and made him a little nest and didn’t say anything when he preferred to sleep on Spock’s bed instead. He put a warm arm around him and brought him food and didn’t demean him with stupid balls on strings and squeaking mice. And Spock pet him when he wanted and left him alone when he wanted and allowed him to curl up in his lap while he searched for the cure. And turned a blind eye whenever Leonard leapt onto unsuspecting people’s backs, claws extended, as revenge for all the “here kitty kitty” and the treating like a goddamn cat. And Spock didn’t say anything when he started to purr and chase his tail and especially not when he moodily hid himself away under the bedspread.

And then he finally got turned back, and Jim said “welcome home” and Spock raised an eyebrow and told the captain that he was being illogical because “Dr. McCoy has never left”. And Jim looked suitably abashed and Spock merely smirked in his Vulcan way and didn’t say a word when Leonard hissed at Kirk.

 

**2b) Spock**

Spock does not know how he came to be aboard this ship and he does not recognize any of the people around him. He does not believe them when they explain that he is not actually four years old and instead the first officer of a Federation starship. Clearly they are wrong and also illogical, because he is three years, seven months and 12 days old, and the only way he would agree to serve aboard a Federation vessel amongst humans was if his mother would accompany him.

He also does not like it when the humans attempt to hug him and pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair and make him call them “Uncle Jim” or want to touch his “wee little ears”. When he tells them to cease they tell him he is “cute” and he does not approve of that, either.

Therefore, it is entirely logical that he spends most of his time in the infirmary, where Dr. McCoy proves very effective at disallowing other people to enter, and argues quite loudly with whoever wants to touch him. Dr. McCoy gives him various books and pieces of equipment to study and take apart, and yells at the Captain but not at Spock when he fails to put the tricorder back together correctly. Spock misses his mother, but when the doctor gives him cake or answers his questions or tucks the blanket around him and reads him a bed-time story, it does not hurt so much.

 

 

**   
3\. Family    
**

**3a) Bones**

Having Joanna on the ship is good for Bones, his friend is happier and friendlier than Jim can remember him being for a long time. The snarling beast turned into a much gentler and nicer creature, at least when Joanna’s around, and Jim is truly delighted for his friend. Having his quasi-niece around to play and goof around with and annoy crew members all over the ship is brilliant and he gets quite a kick out of showing the girl all the secret places and see her awe-struck eyes when he tells her how her daddy saved a dozen people or cured the dying prince of a distant world.

Also, watching Joanna and Spock is one of his most favourite things ever. Joanna has, quite surprisingly to everybody, taken to the Vulcan from the beginning. Spock doesn’t seem to mind and patiently answers all her questions, shows her the lab and explains about stellar cartography, his ears, the inner workings of some piece of lab equipment or the species of his childhood pet. Spock even lets himself be dragged around by one small hand clasping his and doesn’t once try to pull away from Joanna’s touch – and this when he still radiates stiff disapproval if Jim so much as pats his shoulder! – and lets the girl drag him all over the ship to whatever catches her fancy right now.

Bones’ face at that is hilarious. At first he was kinda wary about leaving Joanna in the care of “that robot who wouldn’t know what a child needs even if she wrote it on a piece of metal and whacked him ‘round the head with it, and then he still would just tell her she was being illogical” and tried to have a talk with Spock. That, as expected, didn’t go quite that well, judging by Bones’ red face and Spock asking Jim later on why the Doctor might think that Spock somehow seemed like an abusive person, but they apparently managed some kind of agreement. Still, Bones is pretty often nearby and watching Spock and his daughter, but the initial wariness is gone. Now, Bones seems to approve, his smile is soft as he listens to Joanna tell Spock all about the squirrel she found last year. Jim watches and smiles and is happy, and when he sees Bones throw several looks at Spock that are full of wonder and fondness, several things click into place. Ooooh. Who would’ve thought?

When he asks Bones about it later, he gets yelled at and stabbed with a hypo and told to mind his own business. So, he’ll sit back and wait and watch. For now. Doesn’t mean he’ll stop teasing Bones about it, though.

 

**3b) Spock**

Jim would laugh his ass off if said body part wasn’t currently sprouting an arrow. Bones hasn’t really looked at him, just proclaimed him a first-grade imbecile and cursed trouble-magnet and just shoved him over to Chapel, but Jim doesn’t mind, really, ‘cause Chapel has much warmer hands and plus, he gets to watch Bones and Spock.

Spock has somehow managed to turn himself yellow, and the dark orange blush under midnight-blue hair looks quite fetching. Bones obviously doesn’t think so. He’s scanning Spock furiously and hasn’t stopped yelling since they were brought to sickbay. He manhandles Spock this way and that, and rants about stupid pointy-ears who always thinks he can play the hero and idiotic Vulcan biology that means he has to work extra hard to figure out what’s wrong. Spock’s eyebrows climb higher and higher and he tries to speak several times, but Bones just yells louder.

Finally, as Bones leaves to get some more hypos, mumbling about First Officers with a death wish, Spock turns to Kirk with an almost-expression of bafflement on his face.

“He only yells because he cares, ya know,” he manages to tell Spock before the sedative kicks in, and Spock’s widened eyes and thoughtful expression is the last thing he sees before he’s out.

Later he hears that Spock was an exemplary patient through the rest of his treatment, did everything Bones told him and didn’t once complain about magical wands and medieval torture devices. Jim – seated on a very soft cushion – later asks him how his examination went and if he showed Bones if his body was yellow in other places, too. Spock goes temporarily deaf and, on the next mission, radiates smugness when Jim manages to dye his hair pink.

 

 

**   
4\. Affection   
**

**4a) Bones**

Spock drunk is one of the funniest things he’s ever seen, and he’d congratulate Jim for slipping the Vulcan some cocoa if “the Captain” wasn’t so damn gleeful. It’s annoying, that’s what it is, Jim Kirk all jubilant and proud of himself as Spock stumbles over all the big words he likes so much. Leonard doesn’t quite know how he got roped into getting Spock back to his quarters, but he supposes someone has to play the grown up on this stupid ship full of stupid kids – and Jim taking his shirt off for an impromptu waltzing lesson with Scotty just proves his point. Goddam children, the lot of them – and he doesn’t mind, not really. Spock is a nice, quiet drunk, occasional hiccups and complaints about the “illogacility” of moving floors aside. He’s quite heavy, though, so Leonard is kinda relieved when he deposits the Vulcan on his bed. He checks Spock over quickly, gets him a glass of water and pulls his boots off, the Vulcan all the while watching him quite seriously.

Leonard tucks the blanket around Spock and gives him a gruff good night. He’s already turned around to leave, when a slender hand grasps his. Surprised, he turns around and looks down at Spock. The Vulcan still watches him, strong warm fingers gripping his and doesn’t let go even when Leonard tries to pull his hand away.

“What?”

He’s annoyed, a little. He’s not eager to go back to the rec room where in the meantime Jim has not doubt managed to start an orgy or a conga line or something, but he’s kinda desperate to retreat to his own quarters, where there’s peace and quiet and no stupid teenage Captains waiting.

“Thank you, Doctor, for your as-assistance.”

And as if that wasn’t enough, the stone cold Vulcan thanking him for Christ’s sake, what follows feels like a punch in the gut. Spock smiles, really smiles, well, Vulcan smiles with just a slight upturning at the corners of his mouth, but his lips are curled and his eyes are warm and it’s all for Leonard. He clears his throat, suddenly nervous, and says “you’re welcome”, well aware that his accent gets heavier, as it always seems to do when Spock does something nice. And it is nice, Spock smiling and looking at him that way, and still holding his hand, and Leonard feels his face grow hot. His tentative smile back causes Spock to smile a bit more, and his eyes are pleased and glowing and Goddammit, he’s turning into a fourteen year old girl.

He manages to pull his hand away and starts to leave. At the door he looks back once more, and Spock’s still watching him, laying on his side, face cradled in one hand, still that curl to his mouth. Leonard rips his eyes away, clears his throat again and waves the door open. He throws a gruff “Night” over his shoulders and his step falters when he hears the soft “Good night, Leonard”. He practically runs back to his quarters and locks himself inside, knocking back a shot of gin and another one.

Goddammit. Every time he thinks he’s got Spock figured out the Vulcan throws him another curve ball. He sits at his desk and busies himself with files, tries to stop thinking about how warm Spock was and how soft the bed looked and how much he’d like to go back there and curl around the Vulcan.

 

**4b) Spock**

The planet’s atmosphere is suitable for humans, but decidedly less so for a Vulcan. It is unfortunate that the unclassified beast which tried to eat his Captain managed to tear Spock’s jacket and shirt before he could dispose of it, but even more unpleasant is that the Enterprise’s transporters will only be able to retrieve them after the current electric storm in the ionosphere has passed.

Spock has politely declined his Captain’s request to join the human members of the away team in their snow ball fight and busies himself with scanning the beast’s carcass. He does not try to subdue his involuntary shivers, as he is aware that his body is trying to generate heat, but he admits to being relieved that his colleagues are immersed in their activities and do not notice his lapse in control. It would not do to seem weak.

It is cold, and Spock finds himself wishing for his climate-controlled quarters. He hears crunching in the snow and turns to regard the approaching figure. Doctor McCoy wears his usual grim expression, though it seems to be slightly more pronounced than usual.

“Goddammit, Spock! Are you satisfied to just stand there freezing or do you actually want to do something about it? Get out of the cold, maybe?”

Ah. Spock should have realised that the Doctor would notice his discomfort. McCoy is quick to interfere if he sees some crew member, usually the Captain, try to do or ingest something potentially unhealthy, so it should not be surprising that he would notice the climate’s effect on Spock. He lifts his left eyebrow and turns fully towards the doctor.

“It is only a slight shiver. As the Enterprise will be able to retrieve us within the next 34 minutes, ‘doing something to get out of the cold’ would be a needless effort. I assure you, I am quite able to withstand the cold for that short amount of time, you need not trouble yourself.”

Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes, as Spock expected, and murmurs softly about “stupid Vulcans who think they can do everything by themselves won’t ask for help by lowly humans”, also as expected. What is a surprise is, that after this “rant”, as the Captain calls it, Dr. McCoy unzips his jacket and pulls off his blue shirt before once more donning his jacket. Spock’s eyebrow rises as if on its own when the Doctor hands him his own shirt with a distinct scowl on his face.

“Here, put this on. It’ll keep you warm.”

Spock automatically takes the garment thrust at him and opens his mouth.

“Doctor, I assure you, this is quite unnecessary, I…”

The Doctor rudely interrupts him. “Stop arguing! Take it, I don’t need it.”

Spock tries to hand the shirt back and starts to speak again, but the Doctor turns and walks back to the Captain.

“After all, refusing something that’ll keep you warm would be illogical, wouldn’t it?”

Spock watches the self-satisfied grin and stands there with the Doctor’s shirt in his hands. He cannot shake the thought that, although the Doctor gave up something, somehow Spock lost.

They beam back to the ship and Spock excuses himself to his quarters. He is still wearing Dr. McCoy’s shirt and finds himself puzzlingly unwilling to take it off. It is warm and slightly too big, the cuffs sliding gently along his wrists and almost caressing his palms. He curls his fingers around the cuffs and feels the soft material. His own uniform is made from the exact same fabric, but somehow it never seemed as pleasant to wear as this shirt.

Reluctantly he pulls the Doctor’s garment over his head. Human sweat and the sweet smell of McCoy’s personal scent clings to his nostrils. Even though he is alone in his quarters and quite unobserved, he cannot help but glance around furtively before bringing the cloth closer to his face and inhaling deeply. Most curious. He cannot fathom why the scent of a human male would seem so inviting to a Vulcan, and decides to resolve the matter via meditation.

He starts to fold the shirt, thinking. The Doctor will expect it back, and it would be impolite to return it unwashed. Still, he finds himself quite adverse to the idea of washing the Doctor’s smell away. He briefly entertains the notion of keeping the shirt and presenting the Doctor with one of Spock’s own, but it is very improbable McCoy would not notice the difference.

He stands to take the shirt over towards the washing unit and stops again. The Doctor will not expect the shirt back before tomorrow and the washing unit works quickly. Therefore no one will notice if he chooses to wash the shirt in the morning. In the solitude of his quarters Spock allows himself a pleased curl to his lips and starts to undress.

Later, in bed, clad in the Doctor’s shirt, pleasantly warm and surrounded by Leonard’s smell, Spock’s sleep is deeper and more relaxing than it has been in a week.

 

 

**   
5\. Jealousy becomes you   
**

**5a) Spock**

Visiting New Vulcan is not as relaxing as Spock anticipated. His father drops increasingly unsubtle hints about Spock taking a wife and providing an heir to their family. And his older counterpart has a most unsettling gleam in his eyes whenever he observes Spock and the captain together. After the ambassador has set Spock and the captain up with a picnic at a nearby oasis in a distinct romantic atmosphere, Spock has confessed his bemusement to Kirk. He was not satisfied with the captain’s laughter and explanation of a “special friendship” between their counterparts in the alternate universe.

However, the most vexing of all his encounters on New Vulcan happens when he visits the medical facilities of the Science Academy after he accidentally crushes his tea cup when his elder counterpart accosted him quite suddenly to talk about his “connection” with James Kirk. He finds Dr. McCoy in a circle with several distinguished Vulcan doctors and is pleased to see the doctor abandoning his discussion as soon as he notices the green-stained cloth wrapped around Spock’s hand. He is, however, not pleased when one of the Vulcans follows the doctor and proceeds to stand quite close to the human while he treats Spock. He narrows his eyes at his rival over the human’s bent head, but the other Vulcan does not seem to notice. He also ignores Spock’s clenched fists and, as the captain calls it, “Vulcan death glare” as he continues to praise the doctor. Jealousy rolls in dark waves inside his stomach as he eyes his rival, trying to warn him away. The other raises a disdainful eyebrow at him and steps closer to the doctor, complimenting him on his stimulating intelligence. Spock’s fists clench even more and he tries to suppress his urges for violent –

“What is that supposed to mean ‘intelligent for a human’?!”

Dr. McCoy stands up straight and glares the Vulcan doctor, who takes a hasty step back. Dr. McCoy’s face turns red, his breath gets heavier, his expression furious and then he starts to yell. Clearly the Vulcan doctor has never received one of Dr. McCoy’s famous rants. Spock quietly settles back on the bed to watch.

Later, as he leaves he raises his eyebrow at the stunned Vulcan and cannot help feeling quite smug.

 

**5b) Bones**

“Dammit Jim!”

Leonard picks himself up from the floor as four security guards try to wrestle the captain down. Kirk struggles and kicks and flails and manages to get free, diving for Spock again and grabbing the Vulcan’s waist. Spock tries weakly to fend him off, hindered by his broken arm and bleeding forehead.

The guards yank Jim back and finally Leonard manages to reach his neck. The sedative in the hypo works quickly, Jim continues snarling and groaning for a few moments before he goes slack. Leonard watches him being quite unceremoniously dropped onto a nearby bed and turns to Spock, who cradles his arm and looks very green.

The Vulcan opens his mouth, but Leonard waves him off. Isn’t like this would be the first time, he thinks furiously as he storms off. He mends Spock’s arm and the cut on his forehead and makes sure he’s not hurt anywhere else.

He mixes up the cure and waits until Jim wakes up. He injects Jim, feeling grim satisfaction at the pained wince and yells at him for half an hour.

Every god damned time. Jim on sex pollen fucking always hits on Spock.

 

 

**   
6\. Getting to know you   
**

**6a) Bones**

Leonard is not a very tactile person. Jim might slap shoulders and give hugs and put his arm around people, but Leonard was never quite so free with his affections. He got burned quite a lot by so-called friends and relationships, most noticeably the ex-wife, and he knows it has made him wary and slow to trust people. Here on the ship it’s different.Jim has managed to worm his way through all of his defences, and the others (especially the bridge crew) know not to take his gruff exterior as a sign of dislike. And they respect his boundaries, his personal space and are content to smile instead of hugging. He likes that, he likes them.

With Spock, it’s different. The Vulcan seems to have turned him into a teenager, Leonard can’t stop touching. He puts his hand on Spock’s shoulder when they are on the bridge, sits next to him with legs touching in mess hall, pats his arm after a hypo. And he kisses him whenever possible. In the morning, when parting ways for different shifts, when he comes back from meditation, before sleep. Seldom in public, because Spock’s as protective of his privacy as Leonard is. Also, Jim and the others usually laugh and tease them and then he has to yell and Spock disapproves silently and it’s awkward.

And Spock loves it. He loves kissing, never shies away or stops Leonard, even when they’ve got morning breath or are running late for their shifts. Leonard can’t help but glow with love and feel giddy at the warm affection in Spock’s eyes and kisses him again.

Even more than kissing Spock with his lips he loves kissing him the Vulcan way. He rarely does it in public, though, because when he drags his fingers along Spock’s or caresses his palm, Spock blushes a slight green and ducks his head, and even after they’ve been together for this long, the Vulcan still looks surprised and pleased and a little shy at the attention.

So, Leonard loves kissing the Vulcan way, loves how it makes Spock look, but he only ever does it in private, away from prying eyes, because Spock gazes at him through his lashes and his eyes crinkle and shine with affection, and no one will ever get to see this side of Spock. Ever. This belongs only to him.

 

**6b) Spock**

Vulcans do not believe in celebrating birthdays. They also do not believe in the exchange of gifts on holidays, as humans do. Therefore, before joining the Enterprise’s crew, the only one who ever presented Spock with a gift was his mother.

Leonard however, is human. He also is, as the Captain put it, a “closet romantic”, and Spock understood this phrase very quickly since the start of his relationship with the Doctor. Leonard takes a delight in giving Spock things, for all logical and illogical reasons. So far Spock has received a total of 137 gifts, not counting the sexual favors. The gifts range from practical, like clothing, or decorative, like the replica of a 9th century Viking sword, to completely illogical items without any discernable purpose. He still does not know what to do with the stuffed teddy bear with pointed ears.

Spock has tried to remark upon the illogicality of Leonard’s behaviour, but has been rebuffed since his partner “just likes to give you stuff, dammit”. There is no discernable pattern, as Leonard observes the usual holidays like Christmas, Easter, his begetting day and birthday, but also presents gifts on random days because he “felt like it”.

Spock takes the gifts, arranges them in their quarters and thanks his partner. Leonard’s smile is rewarding, as is the pleasure obvious in Leonard’s face when he sees Spock wear a garment or read a book that his partner gave him.

He still remarks upon the illogicality of human gift-giving practices, but it is without heat and the following discussion usually turns into more… stimulating activities. Nyota says that Spock and Leonard argue “for the hell of it”, the Captain regards their discussions as “foreplay”. Spock assumes they both are right.

 

 

**   
7\. Personal relations   
**

**7a) Bones**

Sleeping with Spock is great. The sex, obviously, but the other stuff, too. Although Spock claims to need less sleep than lowly humans, he lets Leonard sleep as long as he damn well pleases. If he has to get up, he’s careful not to disturb Leonard and moves around very quietly. He also agrees to have breakfast in bed now and then, and barely complains about crumbs and stains. He still makes Leonard change the sheet afterwards, though.

Spock’s warm and soft in the right places, and curling around the Vulcan in the (imagined) coldness of space or after a gruelling day is heaven. And the best thing is that Spock’s not only “indulging the human”, but he really seems to like cuddling. He lets him press close and tangle their legs and wraps his own arms around Leonard and holds him when he needs it and lets himself be held if that is what Leonard wants instead. Spock even reaches out and pulls him closer when he’s rolled away in his sleep and once or twice yanked him back into bed to cuddle if Leonard’s gotten up too early for Spock’s taste.

He made the mistake of telling Jim about it, about the seemingly cold Vulcan turning into a big ol’ cuddling softie after lights out. A well-placed nerve pinch cured Jim from his teasing, and Leonard’s and Spock’s argument turned into a sex marathon, which lead to more cuddling afterwards. And during.

 

**7b) Spock**

The Doctor’s wariness of Vulcans has been apparent from the beginning. Even over the course of their acquaintance and following friendship it was obvious that Dr. McCoy distrusted several aspects of Vulcan culture, or “Vulcan voodoo”, as he called it. Since they have started their relationship, Spock therefore has not dared to speak of the mind meld, even though he admits to himself to having a great desire for the closeness and connection it provides.

He contents himself with the fleeting feelings of affection and love his touch-telepathy provides him and tells himself not to wish for more, since Leonard greatly values his privacy and will not want Spock to “snoop around inside his head”.

The last mission was, as the Captain put it, a disaster. They lost three crew members, the ship sustained damage and they were unable to manage a treaty with the Doretian government. Spock himself and Mr. Sulu had been taken hostage. He is not surprised when, after he enters their quarters, he is seized by an angry and relieved Leonard who embraces him tightly and refuses to let him go for 4.3 minutes. He awkwardly pats his partner’s back, still unsure how to comfort in times of distress, even after living among humans for such a long time, and listens to Leonards heavy breathing.

Spock lets himself be pulled and shoved onto the bed, takes the thorough exam his partner gives him, although he has already had one earlier, and answers all the questions. He knows Leonard was worried and listens to his complaints and insults and kisses him when the Doctor runs out of steam.

He still feels the need to comfort his partner, but does not know how. Kisses and embraces seem not to be enough, but Spock is unsure what to say other than “I am here, I came back to you.” Leonard is still agitated, pulling him close, holding him tight as if he feared Spock might disappear and Spock never felt his incomplete understanding of humans more clearly as in situations like this. Then, Leonard takes Spock’s right hand and pulls it towards his face.

Spock cannot contain the widening of his eyes or the sharp intake of breath as his mate pleads for Spock to meld with him. He gazes into Leonard’s eyes and sees his own need reflected there. His fingers are shaking slightly as he places them on the psi points, whispering the ancient words.

Leonard’s mind is everything he thought it would be.

 

 

**   
And 1: Tying the knot   
**

**+1) Everyone else**

No one’s really surprised when the Doctor and the Commander come back from Earth and are married. They’ve been together for quite a while and it was kinda obvious they were in for the long haul. Equally unsurprising is that the Captain somehow manages to get the Enterprise assigned to the next cargo haul to New Vulcan.

People start to speculate about what a Vulcan wedding may look like. Most assume it’s probably a mixture of really boring diplomatic talk and weird alien ritual, some argue that, since rumour has it the Commander’s some kind of royalty, it’s probably a much more pompous occasion. Some people try to ask the Captain, who only laughs and says he’s promised not to tell. Very brave people even try to ask the newlyweds.  But only a few very brave people, since the usual answer is either a hypo and a rant or threatening Vulcan eyebrows and a reassignment to the cleaning crew. And people used to say Vulcans don’t get annoyed.

Anyway, no one wonders why they are redirected to Vulcan. The Commander and the Doctor beam down, accompanied by the Captain and Lt. Uhura. Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and Keenser take it upon themselves to decorate the mess hall and manage to rope a rather large portion of the crew into helping with the preparation for tonight’s festivities.

And then they are waiting. Seems that Vulcan ceremonies take quite some time. When the Captain announces their return almost half the drinks and food are gone already. Everyone jumps to their feet and prepares to receive the happy couple, grabbing rice and other stuff to throw, and races towards the transporter room.

The sight that meets them there is not what they expected. The Commander has pressed the Doctor against the wall, hands gripped tight and pushed over his head. Their kiss looks almost painful, as does the violent bruise the Captain’s sporting. Kirk, Lt. Uhura and the transporter crew have flattened themselves against the opposite wall, but seem uncomfortable rather than scared.

The Captain waves off Chapel’s attention and motions frantically for his crew to clear the hallway. He’s not successful, people are standing there gaping, quite unwilling to leave this demonstration of how exactly the Doctor and the Commander seem to behave in their bed room. One or two women sigh, and most of the men don’t know if they should be more disgusted at the whispered “That’s so hot!” or the “That’s so romantic!”

The voices however seem to rouse the Commander from some kind of trance and he whirls around to face the people polluting the room. The menacing black eyes and twisted sneer, the growl and the balled fists manage to clear the hallway pretty fast.

The people at the tail end of the group get to witness the Commander throwing the Doctor over his shoulder. Several more crew members along the way to the newlyweds’ quarters later report more growling and, on one occasion, the Commander punching a hole in the wall next to Cupcake’s face. All are in agreement that the Doctor’s hands were tied with what looked like pieces of his own shirt and the Commander’s hand rested quite firmly on one shapely buttock. They also report that the Doctor looked quite pleased.

When the couple emerges form their quarters over one week later, the Doctor still looks pleased and is also limping. The Commander seems to hold himself even straighter than normal. Discussions over the nature of Vulcan wedding ceremonies have never quite ceased over the last days, but no one actually dares to ask.

The Captain is overheard remarking something about Vulcans in heat every seven years, so the discussion turns from Vulcan weddings to the improbability of male pregnancy. Common consent says it’s probably unrealistic, but, since the Enterprise seems to be a magnet for strange situations like de-aging space rays or sex-change-pollen, it could very well happen.

 

 

The End...

 

 

**   
8\. Bonus: Fascinatingly illogical   
**

**Bonus a) Bones**

Leonard’s birthday has been pretty normal so far. Sulu got bitten by a plant, six crew members had to be treated for a genital rash that he had cured Jim from a week earlier and he doesn’t want to know how Scotty managed to beam a banana up his … Well inside himself.

Uhura gave him some country music, Scotty and Chekov the newest sample from their not-so-secret still, Sulu gave him a plant (a different one than the biting one he promised) and Jim gave him a dildo. The Kirk 2000, and after the Kirk 1500 the year before and the Kirk 1200 the year before that, he really doesn’t want to know how many more there are and how the hell Jim got a sex toy named after him.

Spock gives him the book he wanted, a collection of historical medical utensils dating from the Roman Age till the 21st century and, he managed to get them two weeks shore leave on Earth. Then he gives him a PADD. Leonard takes it and reads and his mouth falls open. He stares at Spock, who raises an eyebrow and looks quite smug as Leonard begins to grumble. He patiently listens to the yells and accusations and clearly thinks he’s funny. Spock still looks smug as well as sated after Leonard throws him onto the bed to punish him. Clearly this deserves an appropriate revenge:

_“2000 things that Dr. Leonard McCoy is not instead of his chosen profession, transcribed by First Officer Spock after declarations by the doctor himself – or, more commonly expressed: _

_I’m a doctor, dammit, not a comic relief!”_

 

**Bonus b) Spock**

Spock’s eyebrow rises higher and higher. Leonard is slumped in his seat and holds his belly. Tears are streaming down his very red cheeks and he seems to be hiccupping. Spock grips the PADD tighter and feels a muscle under his left eye start to twitch as his bondmate continues to laugh.

_“1000 things Spock thinks are illogical! From fist bumps to women’s fascination with his ears!_

_PLUS: 1000 things Spock thinks are fascinating! From Riellian amoeba to being thrown into a kettle by Kysazian cannibals!_

_\--- Now with additional chapter: Sex toys that Spock finds illogical and/or fascinating!” ---_

Leonard is still laughing and refuses to listen to Spock’s increasingly un-calm words. Even after he demonstrates his strength and physical superiority over his bondmate against the wall and over the table, Leonard still looks quite pleased with himself as they lie entwined on the bed. Since this… list seems to bring his bondmate pleasure as does his revenge for Spock’s birthday present, he supposes he can, as humans say, deal with it. Also, Leonard’s occasional giggles against his neck are stimulating.

However, he is not pleased when he discovers the captain has broken into his files and found the lists, the one for Spock as well as the one he gifted Leonard with. The captain starts quoting them during breakfast in the mess hall and receives quite an amount of cheering by nearby crew members. Neither Spock’s requests nor Leonard’s raised voice can get the captain to desist, and when Kirk starts quoting the “additional chapter”, they both have enough.

Jim wakes up after two days. Apparently mixing a nerve pinch with a vaccine against Diborean fever resulted in a quite unpleasant rash.

Spock takes over Jim’s duties and follows orders to pick up a group of travellers at Starbase 14. After they are beamed aboard he visits sickbay. Leonard seems barely bothered by Kirk’s complaints about the pus-filled blisters on his genital region and Spock makes sure to inform the Captain about the group of Orion females that have just arrived. He raises his eyebrow at Jim’s complaints and accusations. Leonard does the same.

“Aw Jim, how could you accuse him of that? Don’t you know that revenge is illogical?”

“Indeed. I am a Vulcan, not a scoundrel.”

The captain’s wails are surely loud enough to be heard all the way to the visitor’s quarters.

 

 

The End (this time for real)


End file.
